1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone module disposed at a corner, an edge, or both, of of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumer electronic products, e.g. cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, notebook computers, etc., have microphones inside. Consumer electronic products housings typically comprise plastic or metal, which are acoustic isolators, thus, housings typically comprise acoustic openings for microphones.